The Bump
by LittleMsGleek
Summary: Rachel had just celebrated her 25th birthday & her life was finally perfect.  She lived in NY with her Fiancee, Finn and was pregnant with her first child.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had just celebrated her 25th birthday. Her life was finally perfect. She loved living in her apartment in New York, her Broadway career was very rewarding, she was engaged to her high school sweetheart, Finn and she was in love her beautiful baby belly.

That's right, Rachel was with child. But this wasn't any child…

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting in their lounge room on a winter's afternoon. Finn was stocking the fireplace with more wood while Rachel was sitting in her lounge chair, knitting tiny baby booties. Suddenly the phone rang. Rachel went to jump up and get it but Finn gestured for her to sit back down.<p>

He answered the phone, 'Oh hey Kurt, how's it going?... That's great! How's mum and dad?... Yeah, I bet that they're excited! I'll get Rach for you.' He handed the phone to Rachel.

'Hey Kurt, how are you guys going? I hope Blaine's throat is getting better, mine has only just started to clear up now, silly cold!'

'Oh yeah, he's fine. I've been looking after him! You know how I am when he gets sick… I swoon over him like a mumma bird. So anyway, on to the reason I called, how is she? I know you went for a scan yesterday! And I am sorry we missed it, I have just been so flat out with designing my spring collection.'

'She is absolutely fine! The doctor is extremely happy with her progress. When you come over for dinner on Sunday night, I will show you the sonogram DVD. It is just phenomenal, Kurt.

'Oh Rachel, I am so excited! You are so good to me and Blaine! I hope you know that we love you very much'

'Of course I do! I love you too. I better go now. I'm getting a bit tired; I think its time for my afternoon nap. I'll see you two on Sunday. I'm cooking a tofu turkey.'

'We can't wait. Bye darl'

'Bye Kurt'.

She reclined her lounge chair back and pulled the rug up over her body. Finn came over and kissed her forehead and turned the lounge room lights off. Leaving her to nap in the warn glow of the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday afternoon rolled around and Rachel was woken by a knock at the door. Afternoon naps were becoming regular for her now as her little bundle was using up most of her energy. Finn opened the door and let Kurt and Blaine in. Blaine hung around with Finn and talked about how everything was going but Kurt ran straight to Rachel, who was still just opening her eyes.

He sat on the arm of her chair and put his hands on her stomach.

'Hey Kurt' she said, smiling and yawning at the same time.

'She just woke up, so if you didn't wake me up her kicking sure would have'

Kurt gasped as he felt the baby kick his hand.

'I still can't believe that there is a baby in there. I find this all very fascinating!' He rested his head on her stomach to hear the heartbeat.

'How far along are you now?'

'16 weeks' Rachel replied, rubbing her baby bump softly.

'It just started kicking the other day. I was so excited when I felt it for the first time'

While Rachel and Kurt were talking about babies, Finn had gone to the fridge to get himself and Blaine a beer. They stood there drinking, and looking at the ones they loved. They had such a beautiful little family going on and they all could not wait until another family member was brought into the world.

All of a sudden, the serenity was rudely interrupted by the smoke alarm beeping loudly.

'Oh no!' Finn yelled.

He ran into the kitchen and opened the oven door. A ploom of smoke bellowed out and engulfed the kitchen. Coughing, he put on some oven mitts and pulled out what was supposed to be Sunday dinner. Rachel walked into the kitchen and laughed at Finn, who was looking at his charcoal tofu turkey in disappointment.

'Oh hunny' she said playfully as she hugged him tightly.

'You never were that good at cooking! Remember that time at my birthday when Burt asked you to mind the barbeque while he went to get some more beer? You went inside to check the football scores and you completely forgot about the sausages and my tofu burgers!'

'Yeah… I know. I always get side tracked... ' He smiled at her as he pulled her in closer. Their lips so close that he could feel Rachel's breathe on his face. She kissed him quickly then walked over to the phone.

'So darling, Chinese or Pizza?'

Rachel always knew that Finn would want pizza. He would live off it if he could but this time she thought that the honorable thing to do would be to ask the guests what they would like.

'Kurt, Blaine. What would you like for dinner?'

'I heard you guys mentioning Chinese so I'll have the beef & black bean with extra cashews and Kurt will have the lemon chicken, thank you Rachel'

Rachel scribbled their orders down and picked up the phone and placed them. After she had gotten off the phone, Finn grabbed the car keys and went up to her and kissed her forehead softly.

'How long did they say, babe?

'About 10-15 minutes. Maybe before you pick it up, you could swing by and pick up a nice bottle of red?'

'Well we already have a bottle of bubbly left over from New Year's Eve. Kurt can finish that off because I think me and Blaine will just stick to the beers.'

'Kurt, is that ok?'

'Of course Rach! You know I love bubbly just like the next girl. Remember your 21st? Because I don't recall much!'

Cory waved good bye to the both of them and ran out the door to catch up with Blaine.

Kurt went up to Rachel and put his arm around her.

'Look, I know you didn't want to tell the other Glee guys the great news because of the fuss they would make but I..' Rachel cut him off abruptly

'Oh Kurt, you told them didn't you? I knew you couldn't keep it to yourself'

'Oh sweetie, they are very excited and I have a little surprise for you too. Next Saturday night, we're all going to Mercedes' house for a baby shower! Everyone one is going to be there, even Mr. Schue & Miss. Pillsbury.' Rachel smiled awkwardly at Kurt. She loved surprises but this one wasn't really an acceptation.

Rachel and Kurt started to set up to eat dinner in the lounge room so that they could watch the sonogram DVD together. Finn and Blaine came in soon after with the Chinese.

Finn put the Chinese on the coffee table and got everyone's orders out. Rachel came in with two beers for the boys and a wine for Kurt. She went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water for herself. Ever since she had finished school, she started to enjoy a nice glass of wine every so often, so not being able to have one with a meal as special as this one was a little annoying.

Everyone was finally sitting in the lounge room eating their food.

'Can we watch now, Rach?' Kurt questioned excitedly

'Oh of course we can! I nearly forgot about it. My baby brain has been dreadful lately' Rachel knelt awkwardly down in front of the DVD player and inserted the disk. When the menu came up on the TV, Finn pressed play on the remote.

'Here, we go!' Rachel took her seat next to Finn. He put one arm around her and one on her stomach.

'Oh my God, there it is!' Kurt pointed at the TV, his eyes started to fill with tears. Blaine hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

'My doctor said that she can tell me the sex of the baby but I told her that we didn't want to know. Is that ok guys?'

'Oh yes, Rachel. You're carrying the miracle so it is your choice'

'Thank you, Blaine. You have both be so supportive. I'm so blessed to have family like you'.

They all sat in the warm glow of the fire place, eating Chinese and watching Rachel's sonogram DVD. Rachel truly did feel blessed to have so many great people in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up, clenching her stomach. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 2.18am and she didn't want to wake Finn up but all of a sudden the pain got too much for her.

She let out a loud cry and pulled her knees up as close as she could to her stomach.

'_F-Finn! I-it hurts so much'_

Finn opened his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's cries of pain.

'_Oh crap, Rachel! E-eh… do you want me to take you to the hospital?__'_

Rachel started to whimper as she tried to pull her self out of bed. Finn helped her up and then helped her get dressed.

They rushed to the hospital, Finn freaking out at the thought of Rachel in pain. He didn't like it at all.

She held her bump tightly and started to cry. The pain and emotions were all too much for her to cope with all at once.

_Oh god, I am so scared__ Finn…'_

'_It's okay, we're here now'_

They pulled up out the front of the ED and Finn got out. He called for one of the nurses to get Rachel a wheel chair.

While the nurse was wheeling Rachel into a room, Finn took a minute to contemplate what was happening. He paced up and down the waiting room, hoping that his girl was okay.

'_Mr. Hudson?'_

'_Y-yes, that's me.__ Is she okay?'_

'_Please, come with me'_

Finn followed the nurse into a private room down the hall. When he walked in, he saw Rachel lying on the hospital bed, her tear stained cheeks making his heart break.

He rain over to the side of her bed and took her hand in his, stroking it gently. The doctor walked in and turned on the sonogram machine that was setup next to Rachel.

'_So Rachel, you're just over 16 weeks?' _the doctor asked as she pulled Rachel's hospital gown up, exposing her baby bump.

'_Y-yes, I am__'_

'_Okay__, great. Now this is going to be cold…' _ She placed the transducer on her stomach. Rachel jumped a little bit as it came in contact with her skin.

The doctor moved it around slowly, looking at the screen at the same time.

'_Now, there's you baby, Rachel. Everything looks very health and normal. Nothing is going on that isn't a normal part of pregnancy'_

'_S-so why was I in so much pain?'_

'_Well, Rachel. Your baby is old enough now, that it can start to move around. You might have felt it kick before?'_

'_Yeah, I have' _Rachel smiled at Finn.

'_That's great, a very positive sign. The __pain you're feeling is just__ the muscles and ligaments supporting uterus stretching to support your growing, moving baby'_

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

'_So everything is okay? We can go home now?'_

'_Yes, everything is fine and yes, you can both go home'_

The ride back home from the hospital was pleasant. Rachel hummed to her bump, rubbing it softly and lovingly.

We they finally got back in bed, it nearly 4:30 in the morning. Rachel cuddled into Finn and he put his hand on her stomach.

'_You are such a beautiful, selfless person, Rachel. I love you..'_

A tear rolled down her cheek.

'_I-I love you too...'_


End file.
